mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
A Prelude to.../Transcript
will eliminate anything that gets in the way of our ambition, including turles. Therefore...}} }} already have the turkey!}} think broke a nail.}} can t take it anymore! need air!}} t push ya old hag!}} want a coat with a pattern like hers!}} found my DVD... Got your stuff?}} m such a procrastinator.}} s the Manhattan Mall for you! Tiring, isn t it?}} }} ll drop my stuff at home. Then Davianna and will go to the NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital.}} little sister who stayed there for weeks is going home today. We re gonna bring her a Christmas present to cheer her up a little bit.}} s the one!}} }} wonder how big bro is doing... The last time saw him was at the cemetary...}} t he even visit me? Is it because he is too busy with work?}} s not even snowing outside. This year s Christmas is going to be so boring...}} }} knew you d come!}} missed you so much... ... ...}} missed you too, Carole. You don t need to hold back your tears...}} t cryin ! She s shiverin cuz she s freezin !}} }} s dark yellow, just like mine!}} cut it off mine in a hurry... Sorry can t give you anything better for Christmas...}} s okay! love it, big bro! With this, it s going to be as if you re with me all the time!}} s not fat, it s muscle, girlie.}} m not relatively as old as you think.}} re so huge you look fat...}} heard that!}} s not alright to hit my brother on his head! You hurt him!}} know it cuz named him!}} }} t rename him!}} Augustus !}} s only her who is allowed to give him a name!}} t be rude to grown-ups, remember?}} ve hurt Mr. Raphael s feelings! He s became so sad that not even Christmas presents will be enough to cheer him up! Be a good girl and apologize to him, alright?}} m sorry was rude, Mr. Raphael.}} been a good girl?}} re the nicest lil sis ever, Carole!}} love you, big bro!}} }} m so happy! Now you ll come home and we ll celebrate Christmas together!}} ll never return!}} can t go home right now.}} t leave me again! promise ll be good! won t tell Mom where you hide your monthly dirty magazines! promise!}} m sorry... But someone else needs me right now...}} s Davianna and !}} }} Raph and Augustus...!}} supposed to tell them about the way acted the other day?}} re all together again!}} s all green and...}} know, Carole! Isn t it strange? He became all big and...}} }} s go for a ride, Davianna!}} t be helped, huh? He just has to keep lying to her.}} }} really think you were...}} ll grow up, you might forget bits of your childhood... So make sure you write in it everyday, okay?}} t you listening to me...?}} ll talk later.}} don t wanna forget about it! You betrayed me! You sent me to that psycho Raphael s lair!}} do to prove you that m Augustus? Why won t you treat me like a human being???}} }} re really being stupid!}} }} s because to your eyes m not your friend, but a freaky mutant called Renoir !}} m not worthy of attention anymore...}} t get it at all!}} know you re a mutant... And know you re Augustus! sent you to Raph because trusted you! thought could count on you! didn t try to get rid of you!}} identity crisis of yours?}} Cuz m not your mutant friend, m your human friend! Yet you treat me like trash! What would you do if you became on yourself and everyone started looking at you differently?}} wouldn t let any of that control my life, that s for sure!}} }} s wrong with you guys...?}} don t know what happened, but it s Christmas. Shouldn t we all be smiling and laughing together no matter what? Weren t you guys best friends?}} got carried away, Carole...}} re human, you forgot to act like one. You can t even enjoy life like you used to.}} s like that s all you re thinking about. Don t you realize you re wasting your life doing that?}} }} t New York purty, even without snow?}} loved this city, ever since moved here as a child. still do.}} was a perverted brat!}} }} s correction the other day, saying you put a lot of effort into it.}} really appreciate it, Augustus...}} }} turn eighteen... Even if was to ask him to, he wouldn t! He may be act like a pervert around me... But he knows when to stop!}} }} don t like it when you guys fight!}} s just a normal discussion that got out of hand. It s okay now. It s over.}} t you be the least considerate towards others?}} m not considerate? Me?}} t fight!}} said that! And don t scream in Carole s ear you frigid witch! She s sick and tired, you know?}} t even check on her when she was admitted in the hospital? It was on the frickin TV!}} s what meant! You forgot that was stuck with your psychotic uncle, eh?}} s not psychotic! He just needs attention!}} }} t worry!}} re here to take Carole home.}} re hosting the Christmas party this year, so the whole family will be coming... Except... W...Well, anyways, put on some warm clothes, honey.}} }} know m not supposed to tell Mom and Dad he s under the bed, but... want to at least say goodbye...}} ll be an angel who delivers messages to heaven. You, Carole, will be yourself.}} know you ve been a very good person this year! hope you ll get lots of presents!}} also want you to know that Mom and Dad miss you, but miss you ten times more!}} hope you ll come home one day! love you lots!}} }} life and death, their minds get all messed up. know it cuz... One of my bros went through that. We forced reality into his mind, against his will... And he lost it.}} t even know why we re doin that. Don t blame her.}} Augustus ... don t think he s dead. He s actually...}} s enough... To my eyes, he already died twice.}} }} m sorry. didn t mean to make ya feel bad.}} t pretend to feel sorry for me. How can know you mean it after lying to me like that...?}} t understand how feel about Augustus...}} t tell me a thing... She... She made fun of me... She played with my emotions...! A close childhood friend of mine... To do such a thing to me...!}} }} mon, don t cry...}} t touch me! don t even know you!}} don t have anything to do with you!}} m going back to the hospital on my own! Please don t follow me and stay out of my life!}} }} re gone, you know?}} s gone, you ll listen to every word say... First, about what you said just now...}} borrowed from your sister... And it s yours.}} }} have something to ask you.}} t he right next to you?}} Raphael ... So... Er...}} }} re all nothing but liars! Cold-hearted liars!}} know screwed up big time. ll go after her...}} s okay. d better go myself.}} hid the truth from her too... But as her friend, what did was most unforgivable.}} ll meet you all at my apartment later.}} }} tried tellin her that you re her Augustus .}} t buy it.}} s bout time ya start movin in the city on yer own. So let s each go our own way. ll meet cha at the Jones later.}} }} m sorry! You looked so happy back then, thought had to...}} s okay to keep me blindly happy?}} moved here!}} t you have any respect for his death?}} d think if he knew what you and your mutant friends did...!}} know what he d think... Listen, we need to talk...}} }} ll get you outta here!}} }} }} t let go of our target.}} s even better. The more the merrier...}} t hesitate to jump in the line of fire to save two innocent human girls from dangerous ninjas... Isn t that right, Miss Jones...?}} }} }} Category:Transcripts